Gemini
by Crowwy
Summary: When Mocona finds two Vocaloids, Rin and Len in a box on the street, she thinks that they're just homeless kids. But once she brings them to her house to rest, she learns that maybe she shouldn't have listened to her conscience...Genres suspect to change.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first ever fanfiction. It's also my first Vocaloid fanfic, if you're wondering. Now, to the story, but before that, a little note. I'll accept constructive criticism, but not just flat-out flames like 'LOL DIS SUXX0RZ' and stuff like that. With that out of the way, I hope you'll enjoy reading the first chapter of _Gemini_.

Disclaimer : I don't own Vocaloid OR Chobits OR Touhou, so stop trying to get Phoenix Wright into the picture. Please?

Chapter One: Discovery

Poof!

Mocona swore under her breath as yet another lump of snow dropped onto her head. "Mother Nature's being awfully cruel this year…" she muttered grumpily, batting the melting ice off her already soaked hair. She then stepped to the side, shuddering…

"Aaaa-choo!"

Mocona sneezed rather loudly, again uttering profanities under her breath. "Could this winter get any worse? First, I get mobbed by otakus at Comiket, second, damned Tasofro made Sanae look ugly like that stupid red-white, third, I lost my favourite keychain and now? I get tortured by my creator." She groaned, crushing an ice block in her cheap, low-quality cotton gloves. Mocona felt numb _everywhere_. She didn't know that it was possible to make your _neck_ feel numb.

Mocona walked on, her black boots crunching in the ice and snow. She kept her trademark newsboy's cap down, hoping to at least shield her face against the bitter cold. Then, her foot caught onto something. A barely formed 'goddamnit!' escaped from her lips as Mocona fell over a cardboard box left out on the street, landing on her bare knees.

"Why in the name of ZUN am I so unlucky?" Mocona hissed, brushing off ice chips from her red knees. She turned and her anger soon gave way to shock when she saw that there were two people wrapped up in bandages behind her. Mocona scrambled nearer on all fours, brushing off snow from the bodies. She was grumpy, yes, but not heartless. "Aw, crap… did I just discover some frozen orphans or murder victims?" she thought, swatting off more frozen water.

The two people looked around Mocona's age, 14. They seemed to be twins, judging by their striking similarity. Both had blonde hair the color of sunshine, what Mocona longed to feel in her current half-frozen state. They were a girl and a boy, and both had their eyes closed. Not dead, much to Mocona's relief. She could see small clouds of cold breath emerging from their mouths at intervals. Their bare bodies were wrapped messily with flimsy, dirty bandages. The important parts were covered, thankfully. What surprised Mocona was that they were both naked, but still had head accessories.

The girl had a white ribbon on top of her white headphones, made to look as if she had a white, cloth mustard leaf on her head or something. She had shoulder-length hair that was surprisingly well-cut. The boy had his hair tied in a small, high ponytail, with the same headphones as the girl minus the ribbon.

In the box where the 'twins' were previously, Mocona saw two sets of clothing, both resembling sailor outfits only with leg warmers, arm warmers an shorts instead of skirts. "Were they living out here? They're unconscious… might freeze to death at any time." The 'twins' felt as cold as the ice on the smooth, slick ground. "I should let them stay in the house, at least until they're okay to go again." Mocona thought, gently pushing the twins into the box so that they curled up perfectly.

And so, Mocona dragged them back in the box, assisted mildly by the smooth ground. They were dead weights, a fact which sort of relieved and annoyed her at the same time. "At least they seem to be eating properly, judging by their weights. Too bad they're so heavy now. I feel tired just taking a step." She thought glumly. A few dozen minutes later, the girl arrived at the doorstep of her house. Unlocking the door, she pulled her charges in.

"Looks like she isn't home again… Is she qualified to be my guardian? She keeps going off on 'business trips', so-called anyways." Mocona murmured crossly, locking the door. She carefully lifted one of the 'twins', the girl, and placed her on the sofa, letting her lie against the back. The girl had warmed up considerably, now almost at normal body temperature.

"I'm no nurse, but common sense says that a sponge bath's needed." Mocona muttered, running off to the bathroom. She returned a few minutes later with a basin of warm water and a towel in place of a sponge. Mocona slowly peeled off the bandages covering the girl, and quietly wondered how she would cope with the boy as she pressed the wet towel to the girl's forehead.

After she had given both the 'twins' a sponge/towel bath, (although she did blush all the way through scrubbing the boy) Mocona decided that they would wake up soon, and could get dressed themselves. In spite of the fact that leaving two stark naked teenagers together was totally against Mocona's conscience, she reasoned that they were 'siblings', and thus would not make babies while she slept herself. As soon as she had laid a blanket over the 'twins', Mocona felt light-headed. She had exhausted herself to giddiness without knowing it. Mocona had barely even moved one step before her knees buckled and she fell asleep beside the 'twins' on the sofa. "Ah, thank Tenshi that it's a Friday…" was her last conscious thought before her mind drifted away.

Well, that's the end of the first chapter of _Gemini_. A nod to _Chobits_ for the bandages part and _Touhou Project_ for the little references. Yeah, I'm 12 but I watch that. I know, it's rated M, but_ CLAMP_ is genius and I do like their works. Now, enough ranting from me.

Please press that lavender button and write a nice review.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait, readers of this fanfic! School's getting to me lately, many apologies. Since I've just updated, why don't you read on?

Disclaimer : If I owned Vocaloid, I'd be swimming in cash right now, not writing a fanfic, so...you get the idea.

Chapter Two : Solution

Mocona awoke to the feeling of someone prodding her in the arm. Hmm... Takuya never prodded her. And she said she would be home on Monday, anyway... "What...? 5 more minutes..." she groaned, feeling her back cracking.

"Wake up." an unfamiliar, male voice insisted.

Mocona instantly woke up, surprised at the presence of a male in the house. Images of last night came rushing back to her, and she finally remembered what in the name of ZUN happened. "Took you long enough." a rather high-pitched, different voice grumbled.

"So, uh, I saved you and all, what are your names?" Mocona asked awkwardly, yawning. The 'twins' were dressed now, the girl in the sleeveless shirt with short-shorts and the boy in the T-shirt sleeved shirt with bermudas.

"My name is Rin. Kagamine Rin." the girl said, adjusting her ribbon.

"I'm her brother, Len." the boy added, tugging on his tie.

"What were you doing out there, in the box?" Mocona asked curiously.

"What box?" Rin asked, sounding genuinely confused.

"I only remember Master shutting us off, then we woke up here." Len stated, placing a finger on his chin. Mocona quite nearly bit her tongue. Shut off?

"Shut off?" Mocona blurted out in astonishment.

"Yes. That's what he said." Rin confirmed, sounding more confused. Why was she surprised?

"How could anyone 'shut' you off? That term's only for computers and the like." the redhead said, now sounding confused. The twins glanced at each other and laughed.

"Well, that's the thing. We aren't human." Len chuckled, smiling brightly. "We're androids specially created for singing called Vocaloids." Rin added.

Vocaloids? Mocona had heard the term used at the Winter Comiket by the 'ojou-sama and oshujin-sama' clique, but she passed it off as roleplay fodder. The girl had no idea that 'Vocaloid's were real.

Mocona snapped back to her senses when Rin waved a hand in front of her face. "Oh, sorry. I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Mocona Hinamizawa." she said, cracking a smile.

The twins smiled back. "If you're Vocaloids, why aren't you somewhere else, like, in a recording studio?" the redhead asked.

"I don't know. Like Len said, our previous Master, the person who composed songs and took care of us, just shut us down and then we woke up here." Rin replied, having a twinge of sadness at the mention of 'Master'.

"I guess he...abandoned you. I found you in a cardboard box on the street, wrapped up in bandages." Mocona stated, feeling like punching this 'Master' guy for just dumping Rin and Len on the street like that. The twins both sighed sadly.

"It can't be helped." Len mumbled, looking downcast. His sister recovered much faster.

"Well, we can't just stay here with you. We need to do _something_**. **I'd feel guilty imposing on you." Rin stated, placing a finger on her chin.

"Good point. How old are you?" Mocona asked. "About 14 in appearance, but it's been 3 years since my creation. Why?" Len replied.

The redhead smiled. "In that case, you can go to school with me. I study in Gensokyo Academy. You could say that you were my distant cousins or something..." she suggested.

"Wow, really?!" Rin exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, you really just need to pass a few tests to see if you're smart enough to enroll." Mocona replied. The twins both grinned.

"We're in!" Rin and Len exclaimed in unison.

"Just, one more question...why the heck aren't you famous yet?" Mocona asked. It was seriously hard not to imagine them strutting down the red carpet. Rin and Len both pondered this for a moment before answering cheerily...

"We..." Rin started. "don't know!" Len laughed. They both chuckled at this, grinning. Mocona resisted the urge to apply her palm to her face.

"Alright...I'd better get to forging ID cards for both of you. Where would you like to be from?" she asked, getting up from the sofa.

"Osaka!" Rin exclaimed, waving an arm.

"Shibuya!" Len shouted excitedly.

"Harajuku." Mocona finalized, walking into her room. "Come in." she said. The twins obeyed.

Oh, well that's the second chapter done.

I've noticed that about 60% of my chapters are composed of dialogue. Wow. And I also have this niggling feeling that there's plotholes somewhere...

If you're wondering how Mocona knows how to forge identity cards, she has her ways...

Be nice and review!


End file.
